Famoso amor
by Sui Inai
Summary: Una chica nueva, un millón de fans y un amor que sólo existe entre famosos.  JinxOC
1. Una chica nueva

Ok… primer fic que se me ocurre de Kamichama Karin, en fin, es un OC con Jin Kuga así que, espero me haya salido bien, espero les guste! x3 yanne!

* * *

Un día común y corriente me dirigía a mi nueva escuela, era grande y muy bonita, cuando llegué, el mundo entero iba tras de mi, no se si por una foto o un autógrafo, pues he de deciros que soy la cantante del momento en Japón. ¿Raro?, tal vez, pero lo soy.

¿Mi nombre? Suna Mikaru, antes una chica normal hasta que salí como solista, a mis padres les disgusta el hecho de que en vez de ser una chica normal, ser ama de casa y ayudar a mamá, me despierte a las 4:30 o a las 5:00 am para mis ensayos. Ya que ellos no me apoyan, yo vivo a parte… más bien… en mi casa del árbol del jardín de la abuela. No es por que ella tampoco me apoye, o por que no le agrade, simplemente es porque su casa es muy pequeña, y no hay espacio para mí.

Volviendo a la escena en mi escuela, yo traté de varias formas de escapar, pero no lo lograba, un engaño tan simple los hizo voltear y alejarse un poco, lo suficiente para que yo pudiese salir y huir corriendo, pero un chico mi visualizó y con una señal le avisó a todos que yo estaba escapando, y fueron tras de mi, corrí mucho, demasiado según mi cansancio, pero mi aula estaba cerca. Lástima que no logré ser más rápida, pues me alcanzaron y cubrieron toda forma de escapar mientras pedían lo que querían todos al mismo tiempo. Un dolor de cabeza se acercaba, cerré los ojos para controlarme, de pronto sólo escuché susurros, abrí los ojos, y una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, volteé, era un chico castaño de tez blanca y me habló.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres nueva verdad?  
-Si, lo soy…-contesté.  
-Lo sabía, no te había visto antes en esta escuela. Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kuga Jin, estoy en el aula 10, mucho gusto.-Dijo sonriendo.  
-Me llamo Suna Mikaru, me asignaron el aula 10, encantada.-Respondí con una sonrisa también.  
-Así que seremos compañeros, ¿verdad?  
-Supongo.  
-Bien, acompáñame entonces.-Al decir esto, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta el aula.

Todas las chicas que se habían acercado se encontraban susurrando algo, o era mi imaginación o me estaban mirando con rabia… en fin, supongo que Kuga-san es famoso en la escuela.  
Cuando al fin llegamos al aula, estaban pasando lista, había exactamente dos lugares libres, suerte tal vez, que estuvieran uno a un lado del otro.

-¿Nos da permiso de pasar?-Preguntó Kuga-san  
-Claro, pasen y tomen asiento por favor, la clase comenzará en unos minutos.  
-Gracias.-Contestó.-Ven, vamos a sentarnos juntos, ¿si?-Volteó y me sonrió, sonrisa que le fue devuelta por su amabilidad.  
-Si, gracias.

Justo cuando me iba a sentar, llegó una chica de coletas, creo que se llamaba Hanazono-san, en fin, ella no tenía lugar, se acercó hacia donde yo acomodaba mis cosas a penas, supongo que ese era su lugar, por lo que se lo cedí.  
Todo el mundo se sorprendió, tal vez pensaron que por ser artista no poseo modales, pero no es así, ella abrió los ojos perpleja.

-Gracias, pero… ¿en dónde te sentarás tú?-preguntó.

Ya muchos se habían parado para darme su lugar, le sonreí a la chica y le dije tan tranquila como siempre.

-En el suelo, por mi no hay problema en ello.  
-Pero…  
-No importa, de verdad, estoy acostumbrada ya a sentarme así.-La interrumpí.  
-Bueno… Gracias.-Contestó sonriendo algo apenada.  
-De nada.-Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me fui al fondo, acomodé mis cosas y me senté con cuidado, saqué mi cuaderno y apunté lo que había escrito en el pizarrón.  
Cuando volteé hacia mis compañeros, creí que se les iría a caer la saliva, pues seguían boquiabiertos mirándome. "Por lo menos tengo más modales que ustedes"-pensé.

La clase terminó pronto, ya era hora del almuerzo y dieron salidas hacia los jardines. Yo fui a uno alejado y me senté en el pasto bajo un árbol de sakura. Yo llevaba mi obento, no tenía dinero para comprar el almuerzo, y además prefería mi ramen casero, era más delicioso que la comida de cafetería para mí. También llevaba dos onigiris, por si me daba más hambre, pues a veces no era suficiente.

Yo creí que me encontraba sola, pero de un momento a otro llegó Kuga-san, sonriendo con un obento también. "Supongo que tampoco le gusta la comida de la cafetería"-pensé

-¡Hey, Mikaru-san!-Dijo sentándose a un lado de mí.  
-Hola Kuga-san.-Contesté sonriendo.  
-¿Por qué no me dices mejor "Jin-Kun"? no me gustan las formalidades.-Respondió de modo infantil- A ver, di tu línea otra vez.

Reí un poco por su forma de pedírmelo, pero solo asentí.

-Hola Jin-Kun.-Reí.- ¿Está bien así?  
-Mucho mejor. –Contestó riendo también- Oye, ¿Por qué en la mañana estabas rodeada de esa forma?  
-Pues la verdad no lo se, es una de las cosas que no me gustan cuando eres famoso… si no fuese por ti, tendría la cabeza a reventar.  
-Se de que hablas, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho.-Contestó.- Es lo único que no me gusta cuando eres Idol…  
-¿Eres Idol?  
-Sip.  
-No sabía…  
-¿Tu también eres Idol?-Preguntó.  
-No… yo soy cantante, acabo de lanzarme como solista hace un par de días con mi primer disco.-Respondí.  
-Me dio la impresión de que eras Idol también.-Dijo abriendo su obento.  
-¿Por qué?- Dije haciendo la misma acción.  
-Porque… espera… ¡Trajiste lo mismo que yo!  
-¿Eh?... ¡Es cierto!

Comenzamos a reír, teníamos lo mismo para almorzar, al terminarnos la comida, seguimos hablando.

-Oye…-Dije yo.  
-¿Mande?  
-¿En dónde vives?  
-Eeen… casa de mis padres.-Contestó un tanto nervioso, cosa a la que no le di mucha importancia.  
-Que suerte…-Respondí  
-¿Por qué?  
-Como a mis papás no les agradó la idea de volverme cantante, vivo con mi abuela, pero como su casa es muy pequeña, se podría decir que vivo en su jardín, en una casa del árbol que construí cuando pequeña.  
-Oye…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Te molestaría acompañarme a mi sesión de fotos de hoy y posar conmigo?  
-Claro, me encantaría, pero…  
-¿Pero…?  
-Con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que mañana me acompañes a la grabación de mi segundo disco y cantes conmigo un dueto, ¿Te parece?  
-Sería un placer-Contestó sonriendo.  
-Gracias.-Respondí con una sonrisa también.

Un sonido nada agradable nos hizo levantarnos y entrar de nuevo al aula, mientras todo el mundo decía "Rayos, ya terminó el almuerzo".

* * *

Lalala, lo último lo escribí sin saber que hacer… se me agotaba la imaginación, espero les haya gustado, en fin, dejen reviews y dependiendo si les gustó o no, será si lo continúe o lo borre.  
Yanne!


	2. Las fotos de hoy

Al fin, el capítulo en que habrá varias fotos! Bueno en fin, aquí les dejo el capi.

* * *

-Esto… ¿seguro que no dirán nada?  
-Estoy seguro, ¿Qué te podrían decir?  
-Qu-quien sa-sabe… tal… tal vez y… y…  
-Lo que pasa es que estás nerviosa, ¿verdad? –dijo volteándome a ver con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible.  
-No… cla-claro que-que no… ¿Co-cómo puede ser eso po-posible?-O.k... estaba MUY nerviosa, ¿contentos?  
-No te preocupes, posarás conmigo nada más, las cámaras no disparan rayos laser, sólo "Flash"  
-E-está bien… -contesté algo más calmada.

La escuela ya había terminado, pero como se lo prometí a Jin-Kun (Además de que no pude escapar), posaría con el en el estudio fotográfico.

-¡Yui!, ¡ya estoy aquí!  
-Bienvenido, joven Kuga, veo que tiene acompañante hoy.

La chica llamada Yui era alta, cabello rojizo y de ojos como jades, usaba lentes, pero eran para todo menos para ver mejor, esa chica con o sin lentes, tenía una vista perfecta… en fin, el continuó:

-Si, se llama Mikaru, encárgate de nuestro vestuario y maquillaje por favor, para empezar de una vez la sesión.  
-Claro, en seguida.

Dicho esto, Yui-san se fue.

-Mikaru-chan, nuestras fotos las va a comprar la revista para su edición del siguiente mes, ya quiero ver esa revista, será la primera que compre, pues antes nunca me había preocupado por las fotos, pero esta vez, tengo ganas de tenerlas para recordar este día.-Dijo volteándome a ver, con la sonrisa, creo yo, la más hermosa de todas, reflejaba alegría y entusiasmo.

En unos cuantos minutos después llegó con nuestro vestuario. Era una blusa estilo chaleco con miles de botones y colguijes por todos lados, una falda como la de mi uniforme con más de cinco cadenas colgadas, unas botas (que debo admitir que si eran lindas) y todo el conjunto era negro con algunos toques de encaje blanco en la falda y en una pequeña gargantilla, que tenía una especie de cascabel que con cualquier movimiento sonaba.  
Unas orejas peluditas sobresalían de mi cabello, lo mismo hacían unos pequeños colmillos en mi boca y una cola de la falda. Ahora lo entendía, pues después de micho sufrir, el resultado fue una chica gatito con un chico de igual manera, en ese caso, Jin-kn y yo.

Yo estaba que me moría de la pena, pero me dejé llevar por Jin-kun en cada foto, que en total fueron unas quince. Pero tan sólo transcurridos unos cinco minutos, las fotos estaban listas, Yui subió las fotos en su laptop y las mandó hacia la revista en donde mes tras mes, salía Jin-kun en la portada.

-Todo listo chicos, pueden retirarse, es todo por hoy, joven Kuga, mañana no habrá sesión, puede tomarse el día libre.  
-Gracias Yui.-Dijo sonriendo.  
-Gracias Yui-san-Dije yo también

Fuimos a quitarnos nuestro vestuario, y nos despedimos de todo el personal antes de partir.

-¿Te divertiste?-Me preguntó Jin-kun.  
-Claro, muchas gracias Jin-kun.-Contesté sonriendo.  
-Me alegra, mañana iré a tu grabación, ¿verdad?  
-Y no olvides que cantarás un dueto conmigo.  
-No lo olvidaré.-Respondió.  
-¿Lo prometes?  
-Lo prometo.  
-¿Por la garrita?-Dije mostrando mi meñique.  
-Por la garrita.-contestó sonriendo entre pequeñas risas.  
-Bien.  
-Mikaru-chan…  
-¿Si?  
-Yo… este… me preguntaba si yo… claro, si no es una molestia… si yo te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa…  
-¡Claro!, tal vez viviré en un árbol, pero es más cómodo de lo que uno normalmente piensa.-Respondí riendo un poco.  
-Tu… tu…  
-Ya se lo que vas a decir, descuida, mi abuela no dirá nada, a estas horas, ya está dormida.  
-Está bien...

Seguimos caminando, ya faltaba poco para llegar, finalmente llegamos hasta las escaleras que subían hasta la puerta de mi "casa".

-Muchas gracias por todo Jin-Kun.  
-No hay de que.

Se quedó mucho rato mirándome, como si quisiera algo.

-Bueno, ya me debo ir.-Dije.- Buenas noches Jin-Kun  
-Si, este… hasta mañana…

En ese momento sentí que estaba desilucionado, o algo así, por lo que no pensé dos veces lo que hice.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!  
-¿Qué cosa?

Me le acerqué, ya sabía que era lo que quería.  
Despacio, le di un beso en la mejilla, merecido se lo tenía por todo lo que hizo por mí el día de hoy.

-Es tu premio, por todo lo que hiciste desde el momento en que me diste tu amistad, gracias-Dije sonriente.- Ahora si, descansa.  
-Eeeehhhh... ehhh... si... esteee... hasta mañana...

En ese momento trepé la escalera y desde la "puerta" le di un adiós con la mano, y cerré.

* * *

Bien, algo cortito, pero lo hice como pude, espero les haya gustado, ya saben la mecánica, un review de ustedes, una sonrisa mía, un capitulo para el fic.

Yanne!


	3. Cantando con Jinkun

Tiruri, antes que nada, gomenasai, demo no podía escribir el capi antes, estaba en Tlaxcala (Mexicanos, ya saben en donde es xP) y no tenía internet ni mi lap T-T en fin, espero les guste. Se recomienda oir el karaoke para mejor imaginación, recuerden que este capi es el de la grabación del disco de Mikaru por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, lo que estará entre comillas entre los versos de la canción, será lo que piense ya sea Jin o Mikaru, dependiendo de quen la esté cantando, mientras que en el dueto, Mikaru estará en negritas y Jin sólo en cursiva bueno ahora si, que disfruten.

Kamichama Karin no me pertenece, y aun que quisiera, Jin-kun tampoco.

* * *

Le doy las gracias a Kami pues, en vez de mi rutina matutina de arrojar el móvil por la ventana, haya contestado la llamada, si no, ¿Cómo demonios me iba a enterar de que la grabación sería después de la escuela esta vez? Y por mi que bien, ya que si no sabía en dónde vivía Jin-kun, ¿Cómo nos íbamos a ir juntos si el tampoco sabe en dónde está el estudio?  
En fin, después de bañarme (obviamente en casa de la abuela), desayunar y terminar de arreglarme, me fui directo a la escuela. No había nadie por aquella transitada calle, fue muy extraño la verdad.

Al llegar a la escuela al fin iba a poder entrar al aula sin ser perseguida antes cuando de repente del aula, unas chicas salieron y me rodearon, tenían un millón de cosas con la frase "Jin-kun!" con un corazón a un lado.

-Buenos días.-Dije calmada.  
-Buenos días… Suna…-Estoy casi segura de que lo dijeron con odio.  
-¿Sucede algo? Es que necesito entrar para dejar mis cosas.  
-Sucede que somos las fans de Jin-kun.  
-Lo noto.-Contesté inexpresiva.- ¿Qué necesitaban?  
-Que te alejes de nuestro Jin-kun.  
-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Pregunté sin salir de mi asombro, ¿dijeron "nuestro" Jin-kun?  
-Creemos que quieres algo más de él, algo que no te vamos a permitir Suna.  
-Sólo es mi mejor amigo… ¿Hay algo malo en ello?  
-Hm. Así llaman todas a los chicos que les gustan, sólo para despistar.  
-A mi me agrada, es mi mejor amigo, y algo que no voy a permitir es que levanten falsos contra mi, con permiso.

No lo pensé dos veces y di la media vuelta y me fui, no sabía hacia dónde, y estoy segura de que casi me pierdo si no me hubiera encontrado con Jin-Kun en el camino.

-¡Buenos días, Mikaru-chan!  
-Buenos días Jin-kun.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No, no es nada, es sólo que tus fans están haciéndose de malas ideas de mi… eso es todo…  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
-Pues… ¿Qué tal si te lo digo en el camino de regreso al aula?  
-Está bien.

Después de contarle todo lo sucedido, hablamos de lo que hicimos antes de llegar a la escuela, por lo que inmediatamente le dije lo de la grabación.

-Jin-kun, ahora que lo recuerdo, después de la escuela es la grabación.-Dije feliz.  
-¿Enserio?  
-Si, irás… ¿Verdad?...  
-¡Claro! Te lo prometí, ¿no?  
-Si.-Dije sonriéndole.  
-Además, hoy tengo el día libre.  
-Eso fue o que dijo Yui-san.  
-Oye…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Cuánto dura la grabación?  
-Más o menos una media hora, ¿por?  
-Pues, como lo acabo de decir, tengo TODO el día libre.  
-Y…  
-Y, eso significa ¡Que estaremos juntos todo el día!  
-¡¿He!

En ese justo momento llegamos al aula, y ahí estábamos, parados en medio de la puerta, todo el mundo nos miraba, cosa de la cual Jin-kun no se dio cuenta, y como si fuera a propósito, subió la voz casi gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Iremos a comer, al cine, de ahí nos vamos al parque de diversiones, iremos a pasear por la plaza para después cenar juntos, y al terminar, te llevaré a tu casa! Y no acepto negaciones-Lo último lo dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Ok, ok, si, lo admito, me sonrojé, pero más que por lo que me proponía Jin-kun, era por que ahora más de media escuela llegó a ver todo el jaleo que se estaba armando, con la boca tan abierta que creí que podía ver sus cuerdas bucales.

-Anda… di que si…-Añadió Jin-kun con tono infantil.

Suspiré, estaba perdida, total, ya todas las chicas me querían matar con la mirada, miles de chicos casi se comían el pañuelo y uno que otro estaba medio zombi.

-Está bien… Iré contigo Jin-kun.-Respondí más calmada y un poco animada con una sonrisa.  
-¡Genial!-Dijo Jin-kun con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas mientras tomaba mi mano y se sentaba junto a mi en el suelo.

En vez de nuestro aburrido y anticuado profesor, llegó una joven mujer, era bonita y de carácter era un dulce.

-¡Buenos días chicos! Soy su nueva profesora, Sakura Asumo, mucho gusto. El profesor Kabuto ha sido transferido a otra escuela, es por ello que estoy aquí. (Nota de la autora: lo se… mitad naruto, pero me vale, en si es mi historia ¿no? xD ademas no es mi culpa el haber pensado en dicha serie mientras escribía :P)  
-Buenos días profesora Asumo-Dijimos a coro.  
-Bien, hoy empezaremos con…

Las clases acabaron pronto, Jin-kun y yo nos veríamos en frente de mi casa, para cambiarnos de ropa y andar más cómodos. Finalmente, como a las dos y media, nos dirigimos al estudio, al llegar, estaba la señorita Musubi, la que me atiende, esperándonos en la puerta.

-¡Señorita Suna! ¡¿Cuántas veces se le ha dicho que no traiga estorbos a sus grabaciones!  
-Es el "Joven Kuga" para ti Musubi-san, más respeto por favor hacia mis amigos y visitas.  
-¡Pero…! ¡Señorita!  
-Por favor Musubi-san, él cantará conmigo, ¿Entendido?, quiero que lo trates exactamente como a mi, recuerda que aquí todos somos iguales.  
-…Si señorita…

Fuimos directamente hacia la cámara de grabación, donde estaba el joven Yazoo, mi asesor.

-Discúlpala Jin-kun, ella no ha tenido buenas experiencias con las visitas desde antes de trabajar conmigo.  
-No hay problema. –Sonrió.  
-¡Señorita Suna!-Dijo Yazoo.  
-Buenas tardes Yazoo-kun, ¿Tienes ya las canciones elegidas para este disco?  
-Si, aquí tiene, con su permiso, señorita, joven.  
-Adelante Yazoo.-Contestó Jin-kun.

-Bien, debemos ponernos de acuerdo Jin-kun, son cinco canciones, serían dos tú, dos yo y un dueto, ¿te parece?-Pregunté  
-¡Claro!-Respondió sonriendo.  
-¡Ok!, estas son las canciones-Dije mostrándole la lista.-Son Blue Bird, Change the world, Rinne Rondo, Sakura Kiss y Rewrite, ¿Cuáles quieres?  
-Mmm… Change the World y Rewrite, ¿tú?  
-Blue bird y Sakura kiss, por lo tanto, Rinne Rondo es el dueto, ahora un volado para ver quien empieza, ¿si?  
-¡Va! ¡Cara!  
-Cruz.

La moneda giró y giró y…  
-¡Cara! Vas primero Jin-kun.  
-¡Ok!  
-¿Listo Joven Kuga?-Dijo Musubi.  
-Listo.  
-Bien, ¡Yazoo!  
-¡Entendido!

"Que bella música…"  
El mundo he de cambiar  
quiero ver que podrá llegar  
un nuevo amanecer,  
pues a u lado se  
que mi futuro no es oscuro

Cambiaré,  
pues hoy se que lo lograré  
junto a mi vasa a estar,  
abre tus alas ven  
a un mundo donde siempre  
estemos juntos.

"¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? Algo me ha hecho voltear a Mikaru, me observa…"

Hoy mis tristezas he dejado atrás  
ya no esto en la soledad  
encontré, lo que buscaba  
y era tu corazón  
ahora que te tengo junto a mi,  
puedo un nuevo mañana ver  
y aunque no puedo creer en todo,  
confío en ti.

A tu lado hoy soy feliz,  
pues encontré  
mi lugar en la vida  
sólo quiero contigo estar  
y de este sueño jamás  
poderme despertar.

"¿Por qué la estoy mirando? No me entiendo… debería prestar atención a la letra…"

El mundo he de cambiar  
pues junto a ti yo quiero estar,  
no voy a vacilar  
y podremos volar  
hacia el cielo siempre juntos.

Verás que  
sobre mis alas estarás  
si volamos a  
un nuevo futuro,  
maravilloso y lleno de esplendor.

"¿Para qué giro mi cuerpo para verla de frente? No se cómo lo he hecho, ya que ni siquiera lo he pensado…"

Con temor iba mi corazón,  
sin poder el futuro esperar  
sin pensar ningún aliento,  
me podría animar.

Pero un día te conocí y encontré  
motivo para vivir  
con tu ternura e ingenuidad  
conocí la verdad  
brotando en mí un anhelo.

"¿Desde cuando Mikaru es tan linda?... esperen… ¿dije linda?..."

Contigo quiero estar  
y en tus ojos siempre habitar, y no quiero que tu  
te vayas de mi lado, pues aquí siempre yo te quiero

Luchare  
para superar el dolor, nunca me rendiré  
lo hare con decisión, pues a tu lado  
todo yo he de lograr.

"No, no es linda… es hermosa… ¿Por qué me fijo en ella? ¡Demonios! ¡Concentrate Jin!"

El mundo he de cambiar, quiero ver que podrá llegar  
un nuevo amanecer, Pues a tu lado se  
que mi futuro no es oscuro

Cambiare, pues hoy sé que lo lograre  
junto a mi vas a estar, abre tus alas ven  
a un mundo donde siempre estemos juntos.

"Al fin terminó…"

-¡Bien hecho Jin-kun! –Le dije, en verdad cantó muy bien, y era una de mis canciones favoritas.  
-Gracias, Mikaru, sigues tú.-Contestó sonriendo y dándome el micrófono.  
-¿Lista señorita Suna?  
-Lista Yazoo.  
-Bien, aquí va.

"Lástima que casi no me guste la letra… en fin…"  
¡Besame, amor!  
¡Tal vez es amor!

"¿Eh? Que raro… Jin-kun me está mirando…"

Es raro pero creo que yo  
siempre estoy a tú alrededor  
¿pero qué es?  
¿odio o amor?  
¿ó es paranoia?

Si mi sentir puedo expresar  
con algo más de claridad  
ser chica o chico da igual  
no es importante.

Puede haber una razón  
por la que llega el amor  
más para nadie es igual  
¡tal vez es amor!

Y hoy te quiero ver  
quiero abrazarte siempre  
besarte así  
hacerte sentir que ¡este es nuestro amor!

No importa que vendrá  
hay que vivir el hoy que ya floreció  
entre nosotros dos  
una chica nunca deja de soñar.

"¿Por qué palpita mi corazón? Tan sólo estoy viendo a Jin-kun…"

Para empezar mañana no  
voy a cambiar aún por ti  
entre las nubes puedo encontrar  
lo que ando buscando

Aunque es gentil y hace reír  
no me quisiera equivocar  
cuando te vi la primera vez  
te vi diferente

Mientras tanto se abrió  
la puerta para el amor  
aún no se por que a ti  
¡es a quien amo yo!

Dime tiernamente  
como flor de cerezo al besarte así  
¡como es que cambiaríamos por este amor!

Conquístame, amor  
vuélveme loca con tu forma de ser  
acercándote a mi  
los dos juntos nos podremos ¡amar!

"¿Desde cuando Jin-kun tiene ojos tan brillantes?... son tan hermosos… ¡Rayos! Casi se me pasa el verso…"

Egoístamente llegué a pensar  
a mi imagen el cielo ¡cambiar!

¿Por qué te amo yo?

Y hoy te quiero ver  
quiero abrazarte siempre  
besarte así  
hacerte sentir que ¡este es nuestro amor!

No importa que vendrá  
hay que vivir el hoy que ya floreció  
entre nosotros dos  
una chica nunca deja de soñar  
una chica nunca deja de ¡soñar!

"Sus labios se ven dulces… quisiera… ¿¡besarlos!"

¡Bésame, amor!  
¡Tal vez es amor!

"Si… tal vez es amor…"

-¡Linda voz Mikaru! Y la canción también.  
-Gracias Jin-kun, es tu turno.-Contesté dándole el micrófono.  
-Si, puedes empezar Yazoo, estoy listo.

"Raramente esta no es de amor… bueno… será mejor así"  
Quiero deshacerme de mis pensamientos  
porque no hay otra forma de probar que existo  
el futuro al que debería aferrarme  
presenta un conflicto entre dignidad y libertad.

"Es raro que esta vez la canción no sea de amor…"

Quiero borrar mi imagen distorcionada  
porque veo mis limitaciones en ella  
en la ventana de un yo cohibido  
está el calendario pasado sin fechas

¡Borra! ¡Vuelve a escribir!  
la excesiva fantasía sin sentido  
¡Revive! ¡Reescribe!  
la rara sensación de ser la fuerza conductora que te creó.

"¡¿Por qué sigues viendo a Mikaru Jin Kuga?"

Tras cortar mis sentimientos me arrepentí.

"Si así fuera si me arrepentiría"

Tras darme cuenta que yo siempre te amé.

"¿Tenía que ir así?"

Finalmente lloré  
por mi triste corazón.

¡Borra! ¡Vuelve a escribir!  
la excesiva fantasía sin sentido  
¡Revive! ¡Reescribe!  
la rara sensación de ser la fuerza conductora que te creó.

-Una buena canción Jin, y una perfecta voz también. –Le sonreí.  
-Gracias…  
-Bien chicos –Dijo Yazoo.-Ya casi, tan sólo falta el dueto.  
-Está bien –Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo  
-¿Listos?  
-Listos.  
-Bien, y ¡Ya! ¡Grabando!

El capullo pronto se abrirá  
Esa rosa blanca florecerá  
Pero en mi mente murió el recuerdo de la luz del sol  
Luz de luna eres mi maldición  
Aunque a veces me das tranquilidad  
Eres dulzura y dolor y el rojo es tu color

"**Que rara sensación**…" "_Tengo el presentimiento que esta vez no me controlaré_…"

**Como atrapada en un silencio sin fin, va avanzando el tiempo sin trascender en mí.**  
_Almas que en su camino hallaron el final, han renacido una vez más._  
**Con tu sonrisa se disolvió la niebla en mi corazón y aún así.**  
_Algo me refrena._  
**Algo de mi interior.**  
_Hasta la puesta del sol._  
**Tu sombra coincidirá conmigo.**  
Al caer la oscuridad sólo somos tú y yo.

El destino se encargó de mostrarnos que los dos somos un alma partida a la mitad  
intentando comprender, preguntándonos el porque.  
**Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad.**  
Como el agua para la flor la sangre es mi catalizador y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin  
el latido del corazón es igual ahora en los dos.  
_Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador._

Si nuestro destino es siempre vagar escudándonos en la oscuridad  
vamos bailemos un vals por toda la eternidad.

"**¿He? Por qué estas ganas de besarle ¡Tranquila Mikaru!**" "_No te desconcentres Jin_"

_La luna siempre me acompaña en mi dolor, dulce compañera ha sido hasta hoy._  
**En mi memoria nebulosa aún está el recuerdo de ese antiguo amor.**  
_Si tan sólo pudiera volver a aquél momento otra vez quisiera._  
**Ser como tu sombra.**  
_Y te podría proteger._  
**Y si el amanecer.**  
_Se interpone en mi deber te pido._  
Que no dejes de confiar ni dejar de creer.

Fue un brillo efímero, un muy breve estimulo, ilusiones que no lograron cuajar  
después de tanto vagar creo que al fin encontré el lugar.  
_Al que puedo considerarlo un hogar._  
Si se apaga la luz del sol, si el pecado prevaleció y el futuro ya no tiene salvación  
si tuviera que escoger un lugar para fallecer.  
**Permanecería aquí donde ahora estoy.**

"**Necesito hacerlo**…" " _No puedo más_"

El destino se encargó de mostrarnos que los dos somos un alma partida a la mitad.  
_Intentando comprender, preguntándonos el porque._  
**Nuestro encuentro fue algo más que casualidad.**  
como el agua para la flor la sangre es mi catalizador y los días se han vuelto noches sin fin  
el latido del corazón es igual ahora en los dos.  
_Es lo que querías o ya no es tentador._

Esa rosa blanca florecerá y sus pétalos nos inundarán, la luz del amanecer cesará mi dolor.

"_Hazlo Jin_."

Y si un día tengo que renacer.

"**Jin me ve**…"

En tu corazón quiero florecer

"**¿Po- por qué me abraza?**"

Y nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad.

"**¿Qué hace…? Toma mi barbilla y… ¡Se acerca! Y… me… ¡Está besando! Y yo ¡Le estoy correspondiendo!**" "_Perdón Mikaru… no podía aguantarlo_…"

-¡Lo-Lo-Lo siento! –Dijo Jin  
-I-Igual yo!-Respondí  
-¡Bien!-Dijo Yazoo-Ya hemos terminado, pueden irse.  
-S-Si… gracias Yazoo… -Contestamos a coro

Saliendo me tranquilicé un poco, sólo deseaba con toda el alma que Yazoo no tomara ninguna foto, sería vergonzoso que saliera al publico… "¿Por qué lo hiciste Suna?" Me decía interiormente una y otra vez.

-Mikaru… -Dijo Jin sacándome de mis pensares.  
-¿Si?  
-Este… Yo… Bueno… Te quería preguntar que si sí querías ir conmigo a lo que dije en la escuela…  
-Yo si quiero ir –Reí.-¿Y tú?  
-¡También!-Sonrió  
-¿A dónde iremos prmero?  
-Mmmm… A recorrer la plaza y luego a comer ¿Te parece?  
-¡Si!

Paseamos por toda la plaza, en verdad era hermosa, tenía miles de árboles y una fuente en medio de todo. Había muchas tiendas alrededor, no compramos más que un helado para compartir, pues si gastábamos dinero de más no tendríamos para el resto del día.

-¡Es hora de comer!-Dijo Jin-Kun tomando mi mano- ¡Vamos!  
-¡Si!

Llegamos a comer a un puesto de ramen que había cerca, se veía muy lleno, pero en realidad sólo había unos chicos extraños y un tipo de cabello gris (Seh… muy parecido a Kakashi si es lo que piesan, sólo que sin el peinado estrafalario y su máscara).

-¿Te gusta el ramen? –Me preguntó antes de entrar.  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Lo adoro!  
-¿Enserio? ¡Igual yo!-Respondió riendo un poco-Un ramen doble por favor.  
-Si joven.  
-Compartiremos el ramen esta vez, ¿Si?  
-¡Esta bien!-Sonreí.

¿Saben qué es lo que agradezco? ¡Que no nos haya pasado como los perritos de aquella película! Suficientemente dejé pálidos a los tomates como para volverlo a hacer.

-Esta vez nos saltaremos la ida al cine, pero iremos al parque de diversiones ¿Está bien?  
-¡Sip!

Aquél parque era enorme… no… creo que enorme le quedaría chico… en fin… nos subimos a casi todos los juegos, cuando íbamos de salida, vi un pequeño tigre de peluche color blanco, uno de mis animales favoritos por cierto, pero era en ese estúpido juego en que debes de darle a los muñequitos de metal con una "bala" ese juego en el que nunca derribaba nada ¡Ese maldito juego en que ni premio de consolación me llevaba!, en fin, no podía dejar que eso me nublara el día, tenía muchas ganas de ese peluhe.

-Jin-kun… ¿Puedo intentar ganarme aquél tigre de allí?  
-Claro, vamos.-Contestó sonriendo.

Llegamos y estaba el típico señor gordo con bigotes y visera atendiendo el juego.

-Si quieres jugar son trece yenes.  
-Aquí tiene –Dije dándole lo último que tenía.

Tiré, le di, pero no se movió, suspiré, de nuevo, había perdido en ese juego sin llevarme nada más que dinero de menos, estuve a punto de irme, hasta que escuché.

-Yo también jugaré, aquí tiene.

Claramente era Jin-kun, voltee, y en ese momento el juguete ya estaba en sus manos.

-¡Mikaru!, ten, esto es tuyo.  
-¡Gracias, Jin-kun!-Dije abrazándolo.  
-Váyanse con cuidado, y cuida a tu novia mocoso.  
-Lo haré señor.-Contestó el

Nunca entendí porque no le negó que era su novia, pero nunca le pregunté

-Mikaru… ¿Cómo se llamará él?-Dijo señalando el tigre que ahora estaba rodeado por mis brazos.  
-Ehhh… Se llamará… ¡Jin-chan!-Contesté riendo  
-Ok… ¿Quieres ir a cenar?-Respondió entre risas  
-Claro… tengo un poco de hambre  
-¡Vamos entonces a mi casa!  
-¡¿He?  
-Sip, hoy seré tu chef, haré curry, ¿Te gusta?.  
-Me encanta el curry-Contesté sin mentir.  
-Bien, vamos.

Un tiempo después estábamos frente a una gran mansión, esta no estaba muy lejos del parque de diversiones.

-¡Wah! ¡Tu casa es enorme!  
-¿Eh? No, no es mi casa… es la de mis padres.  
-Pero vives con ellos ¿No?, eso convierte esta casa en tuya  
-Vivir es un decir-Suspiró triste mientras abría la puerta-Vivo casi o peor que tu…  
-¿Cómo?  
-Pues, ¿Ves aquella cosa tipo choza bajo el árbol de cerezos?  
-Si.  
-Esa es mi casa, mi padre odia mi profesión y no le ha dicho nada de ello a mamá, quien piensa que vivo así para lograr independizarme mientras ella está lejos de casa… perdóname Mikaru… te mentí aquella vez… si ya no me quieres hablar, estás en tu derecho a odiarme…  
-¿Pero de que hablas? Yo no perdonaré nada…  
-Ya lo se…  
-¿Siquiera sabes por qué?  
-Porque nuca fui honesto contigo y ahora me odias…  
-¡Claro que no!-Reí-No te perdonaré por que no hay nada que perdonar.  
-Pero…  
-Calla, ahora ven, tenemos un curry que preparar.  
-¿Te-nemos?  
-¡Claro! ¿O creías que dejaría que lo hicieras tu solo?  
-Gracias…-Sonrió mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus chocolate-Gracias… Mikaru…

En ese momento me abrazó, era muy fuerte, como si no me quisiese dejar ir.

-Ahora-Dije- Hay que preparar un delicioso curry para cenar.  
-¡Si!

Entramos a su casa, le envidié, pues esta era más grande y cómoda que la mía. Preparamos el curry, en si, lo preparó Jin-kun, yo sólo le ayudé, y debo admitir que era delicioso.

-¿Te gustó, Mikaru?  
-Era el más delicioso que he probado en mi vida ¡Gracias Jin!  
-Eh…  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Es que es la primera vez que dices mi nombre sin el "kun"- Dijo sonriendo.  
-Tienes razón-Reí  
-Mikaru, ya es tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa.  
-Si, muchas gracias Jin… por todo.  
-Espero poder hacerlo otra vez-Dijo riendo un poco-Me divertí mucho.  
-Igual yo.

Llegamos a casa, ya era tarde, pasadas de las once y media tal vez, me sentía algo cansada.

-Buenas noches Jin, que descanses y sueñes maravillas.  
-Tú también Mikaru, y si, soñaré contigo.

Hubo silencio segundos antes de sentir como sus labios se posaban sobre los mios, cuando se separó de mi, creí escuchar un ligero "Te amo" de parte de él antes de que se marchara. Definitivamente volví a enrojecer a más no poder mientras subía al árbol para descansar.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer pacientemente este capi, que ahora salió muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, en fin, el que sigue fue inspiración de cuando me fui a la playa (por eso el proyecto de este capi se atrasó) en fin, va a ser un especial, ya sabrán por que cuando lo lean, sayonara minasan!


End file.
